


Everything But The Kitchen Sink

by Bethanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Child Dean and Cas, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethanie/pseuds/Bethanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees Cas' wings for the first time. What other 'firsts' await him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything But The Kitchen Sink

"Chocolate or caramel syrup?" Cas asked, holding up both bottles for Dean to view.

 

"Both, of course. While you're at it, grab the cherries and some cookies next to the cookie jar. We need more flavor," Dean commented as he poured sprinkles on their concoction with an intense focus.

 

"Gotcha Dean. Should I make popcorn too? That'd be tasty!" Castiel's words became muffled as he put the caramel bottle into his mouth to make more room in his hands. He shut the fridge door with his foot and brought the food into their workspace.

 

"Nah, the hotness would melt the ice cream, and the butter flavor won't go good with the licorice sweetness."

 

Castiel looked a bit disappointed but otherwise didn't say anything else. Dean was chucking chocolate chips onto any part that wasn't already covered by licorice or sprinkles. Cas ripped open the Chips Ahoy! cookies and pushed a few into the gooey white ice cream, trying to make them disappear completely. The boys were so invested in their creation they didn't even notice when Mary walked in and ruined their fun.

 

"Boys, when I said you could make one thing to eat to watch during the movie, I didn't mean put every sweet thing we own into one dish! Do you guys really think you could eat this without getting sick?" Dean's mother put her hands on her hips in an authoritative and intimidating stance.

 

Dean had to hold himself back from smiling, because he knew that his pal Castiel was going to pull out the beautiful blue puppy-dog eyes and get them out of this pickle. It always worked, and his mom couldn't stand a chance.

 

So he was surprised when Cas wimped out and just apologized. "Sorry Mrs. Winchester, it won't happen again." Castiel told her staring a his feet, a mixture of politeness and defeat in his voice.

 

"Mom, it was my idea," Dean jumped in. "I thought it'd be a great birthday treat for Cas' thirteenth birthday, considering we didn't get a cake. I'll be sure to clean it all up. Just go to bed, I'll promise we'll be good and go to bed as soon as the movie's over."

 

Mary opened her mouth to say something, but Dean interrupted, "And we'll make sure this sundae gets taken care of. You won't see a speck of it in the morning." Dean raised his right hand and put the other over his heart, stating in a serious tone, "I promise."

 

Seeming sated by Dean's promise, Mary yawned and stretched out her arms. "Okay boys, just don't let the movie get _too_ loud, okay? Your dad has a meeting in the morning," Mary groggily announced. She turned around and headed towards her bedroom, calling over her shoulder, "You boys should probably get in your pajamas while you're at it."

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief as soon as she left the room. Dean turned to look at Cas, who was grumpily putting away ingredients. He punched Cas in the shoulder as he set down the cookies. Cas mumbled a soft "ow" and began rubbing the sore spot. Dean burst out, "What the heck was that man? Why didn't you use your look on her?"

 

Castiel did his adorable I-don't-quite-understand look, slightly crooking his head to the side and squinting his eyes. It made Dean get knots in his stomach, for some odd reason. "I don't know what you're talking about Dean." Cas objected.

 

"You know what I'm talking about. The look. The adorable puppy dog look. The one that makes people immediately do what you want cause it's just so persuading..."

 

Dean could see that he wasn't getting through to Castiel, like usual. "Never mind," he grumbled. Dean put their creation in the freezer so the ice cream wouldn't melt. He and Castiel cleaned up his kitchen in silence. Dean muttered something about grabbing his pajamas as he trudged into his room.

 

_Cas has to be doing this on purpose._ Dean thought as he put on a Batman tank top and sweatpants.   _I can't be the only one it works on! That's just absurd._

 

Dean tried to remember a time that Cas had used that look on anyone but him, and was failing miserably. He didn't have much time to think on it though, because when he rounded the corner into the living room he saw a raven attacking Cas' back. Cas was shooing it away with his hand, but he couldn't scare it off.  Wait, that wingspan was way bigger than a normal raven, wasn't it?

 

 

Dean gasped and Castiel froze, one hand on his back and the other clutching his pajama top. He straightened up and threw his shirt to the ground, slowly walking closer to Dean. "This isn't what it looks like, Dean." Cas looked panicked, as if seeing him in his true form would send Dean running for the hills.

 

No sound came out of Dean's mouth. He was too entranced by the unruly black and navy blue feathers that made up Cas' wings. They looked soft, like bunny fur soft. At full length, they looked as wide as Cas' arms, but right now they were scrunched up, as if he were hiding them from Dean. It didn't work in the slightest.

 

"Cas, they're beautiful," Dean whispered in awe.

 

Castiel's face softened, and his wings relaxed along with it. He did a little half smile, and blushed. "You really think so Dean?"

 

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Dean commented, as he raised his hand to pet Cas' feathers. "Is it okay if I touch them?" he said eagerly.

 

Chuckling, Cas stretched out his wings to their full capacity. "Of course," he replied, with a large smile.

 

So Dean ran his fingers through Cas' feathers, reveling in the softness (which was  _softer_ than bunny fur), and fixing all the feathers that were out of place. Dean could have sworn he heard Cas softly moan, but he had to be imagining that.

 

It seemed like no time had passed, but Dean ended up fixing every feather on both wings. Disappointment filled Dean when his fingers had nothing left to do, and he pulled away, sighing.

 

"Why'd you stop?" Cas complained in a whiny voice.

 

"That's all there's left to groom," Dean divulged, shrugging his shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant.

 

Cas smiled a little, and gave Dean a hug. Not just with his arms, but with his wings as well. Dean had never felt something so close and intimate before in his life; the only thing he could see or feel was Castiel. 

 

The soft wings and strong arms pulled away from him, and Cas looked deep into Dean's green eyes with his bright sky blue ones. "I feel a lot closer to you now Dean."

 

"Me too, Cas." Dean says, smiling.

 

"And if you'd care to listen, I'd- I'd like to tell you who I truly am," Cas hesitantly replied.

 

Dean frowns. "You're not Castiel Novak?"

 

Cas chuckles as he walks over to sit on the couch. "Just Castiel, actually. Novak is just a made up surname so we can appear human."

 

"But you're really-"

 

"Angels." Castiel cut off quickly. "My siblings, Gabriel, Anna, Uriel and I are angels.

 

Eyes filled with wonder, Dean whispered, "My mom always told me that I had angels watching over me."

 

That made Cas smile brightly. "Yup, that was always me."

 

"Awesome." Dean mumbled in awe.

 

"What about your parents?" Dean asked in wonder. Before Cas could reply, Dean held up a finger and added, "Hold on a second," as he ran into the kitchen.

 

Dean ripped open the freezer, grabbing their frozen concoction from earlier. He winced at the coldness of the bowl, grabbed two spoons and brought it into where Cas was sitting. He handed one to Cas, and they both dug into their freezing, overpoweringly sugary treat. 

 

"So I was saying," Dean went on, words muffled by the ice cream stuffed in his cheeks, "What about your parents?"

 

"My only father is God. I do not have surrogate parents on this planet. That is one of the many reasons you have never been to my house." Cas said, chewing on a piece of licorice.

 

"Interesting." Dean replied after he swallowed. "Hey Cas, what were you doing when I first saw your wings?"

 

Cas got a sheepish look on his face and began playing with the bottom of his wing, obviously embarrassed by the words that were just about to enter his mouth. "I may have been trying to scratch an itch on one of them... It had been bugging me for a while. But obviously that was a very unwise decision."

 

Dean laughed pretty hard at that, sending Cas to sit with his knees in his arms and his wings surrounding him. When he realized how embarrassed Cas was, he coaxed him out and gave him a hug.

 

"Dean," Cas commented, still embracing Dean, "Shouldn't you be surprised that I'm an angel? Shocked? Unbelieving? Why are you so accepting of this?"

 

Releasing Cas from his hug, Dean carefully took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I always knew you were special Castiel. I didn't know how or why, but I knew. This explains why I always crave your presence by my side. How your eyes hypnotize me. How excited I get when you're near. You being my angel explains everything."

 

"No Dean," Cas said, sliding impossibly closer. "I think that explains something else entirely."

 

A bolt of electricity pulsed through Dean's lips as Cas brushed them. Dean eagerly molded his lips onto Cas', feeling the soft perfection that was his angel's lips. It was simple and sweet, but Dean loved it all the same. Cas sighed when they pulled apart, and Dean smirked.

 

"I think you were right Cas." 

 

Dean snuggled into Cas' side, and Cas enclosed his wing around Dean. Wrapping his arm across Cas' bare chest, he spoke in a content voice, "I think we were talking about the true Castiel?"

 

Cas rested his head on Dean's, saying "Yes, I think we were."

 

And so Cas and Dean talked into the wee hours into the morning, about Cas' true home and his life before being assigned to watch over Dean. Cas was talking about an adventure he had in 16th century England, when felt himself drifting off. Cas must have noticed, because he felt a kiss on the top of his head.

 

"Goodnight Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. Feel free to leave constructive criticisms!


End file.
